The Land Of Make Believe
by The Lit Girl
Summary: Teen Fic: Piper thinks she’s just a normal teenager until she suddenly lands into a world she had no idea ever existed, and she wants to go home, so one of the locals says he will help her. And she soon discovers going home isn’t going to be as easy as sh
1. The Portal

**Teen Fic:** Piper thinks she's just a normal teenager until she suddenly lands into a world she had no idea ever existed, and she wants to go home, so one of the locals says he will help her. And she soon discovers going home isn't going to be as easy as she thought. PL. Contains Magic.R&R

**Ages:** Prue - 20, Piper - 17, Phoebe - 15, Dan - 18, and Leo - is about 70 something but looks 20.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

* * *

The Land Of Make Believe … Chapter 1 (The Portal)

* * *

Piper's PoV

She just sat there, school was getting a real drag lately. Infact it had turned into a drag ever since she entered Junior High. There would be the odd comment about her torn drawn on jeans, and she had to admit she did care when they called her names, but nothing was going to change that, she was who she was and frankly even if she was a 'dork' she didn't want to change. At least at the moment anyway. But she did have friends, or at least a follower. He name was Annie, now she was a geek- but then again that's probably what others say about her, so she couldn't really complain. She had always been the one she actually to please to everyone, or at the very least she tried. She was the sort of person that if Missy asked to spit shine her shoes while she was wearing them she would do it- but realise she was used later. She had always wanted to be liked, she wanted to popular, she wanted to be loved. But she couldn't get all mushy now, she'd never be aloud to forget it. If she wouldn't be reminded everyday by everyone at school and then it would travel all the way back home- no she couldn't have that. But she couldn't say she wasn't all mushy for someone could she? She had to admit it she was. Dan the most cutest and most popular guy in school. But then again who didn't have a crush on him these days? Basically everyone. Including Missy Campbell also the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She was the one Piper would follow like a little lap dog- that girl. She knew she was delusional about being her friend but when ever she came up to her asking for a favour she'd somehow think this time it was different- it never was though. Dan, yeah him. Basically he was the hottest hunk around, she'd hear girls in the bathrooms saying how they'd love to put their hands through his 'glossy' hair, and that was a quote. She had to admit though she wouldn't mind doing that herself, she thought with a giggle. God she couldn't do this if she had giggled any louder she would be caught out and she didn't want that. No bloody way. And Phoebe sure as hell wouldn't light up on her if she knew, not after last night. They had had a big fight she didn't know if Phoebe had let it go yet, she was so stubborn like Prue. God if Prue found out she would be like 'oh Piper's got her first crush!' she had had other crushes she had just never acted towards them or been caught out- but Dan he was different, he was more then a crush. She had been in love with him since Junior High. Sometimes she had been sure they knew, all of them how infatuated she was with him. Sometimes she had even thought he was waving to her, and she be there waving back and then find out it had always turned out to be the person behind her. She could almost hear them snickering behind her sometimes when she looked at him. Sometimes she would day dream of how it would be with him, but it was useless she'd never get him- but she could always have him in her head, in there he was no ones but hers. After all no one would be able to mock her dreams. She thought with yet another giggle.

"Is something funny Miss Halliwell?"

She suddenly realised the whole of her chem class was looking at her. Damn. She knew this would happen. Crap, Crap!

"Erm, no Miss, err just thinking out loud"

"Well next time you decide to think out loud maybe you can answer the question"

"Yes Miss"

"So what _is_ the Chemical symbol for Lead?"

"Err Pb" she said trying to think.

"Good, I'm glad to know you revised even if you don't listen." she said turning back to the class.

Bitch. Piper thought silently to herself she liked her chem teacher, but ever since she had gone on stress leave and left that sub, she had made Piper's life even worse. They were laughing at her again. She couldn't say she didn't care, she couldn't say it didn't hurt. It did, More and more every day. It sort left a hole in her heart, it's not she had anyone to make her feel better- so it just got deeper and deeper, and now was no different. Not at all. It didn't make her feel any better no matter how she thought of her living this school soon to go on to college. It probably wouldn't until she actual got there, then maybe she could forget about them all. But one things for sure she would forget about Dan. God no. she didn't know what it was about him but she was truly in love with him. This would be the part of high school she would definitely remember.

"The periodic table is a big …" her teacher went on, and then she noticed it.

Dan was looking at her, oh my god she couldn't believe it. The most cutest and most popular guy in school was giving her the time of day, eye contact! The shock must have shown in her face because after out came a snorted laugh. She honestly couldn't believe it he was looking at her, actually looking at her, not through her but at her… and smiling too. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Even with her braces and acne he was still looking at her and smiling, almost flirtatiously. In fact it was actually starting to scare her, but just slightly there was nothing to scared about he was a 18 yr old guy and she was a 17 yr old girl it was perfectly normal- well except for the whole attention thing he was giving her. She didn't know whether to be happy or scared so she decided she'd be both until she knew better of what he was doing it was just too freaky, and it was also freaky the way he legs wobbled together as he carried on gazing at her.

'BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

"Well that's the bell class remember to go over your periodic tables for your quiz tomorrow"

Going through the class room door in to the hallway, everyone look around to her and then turned back to there friends with papers in their hands talking and laughing. What the hell was going on around here?! Everyone was looking at her, either that or she was coming down with a serious case of paranoia, but then again neurotic came to mind closely followed by obsessed. Damn she couldn't be imagining this could she? Maybe she had tucked her knickers into her t-shirt again, maybe that's why they were all looking at her, even Dan though it hurt her to think that, she thought as she headed over to her locker feeling as though all eyes were on her and her alone.

A boy recited "**…He is sooo hot, I'll never have him though. He's not in my circle of friends. He makes my heart flutter and my knees shake I long to be close to him if only to feel him push me away…**"

She stopped dead in her tracks, in between putting in the combination to her locker. That. It sounded so familiar. Oh god she hoped to god this wasn't happening to her, her heart was in her throat. She continued to unlock her locker

A different boy continued what the other one had started "**…I want him to embrace me into his arms, I need his touch, I want to feel his breath on the base of my neck, as he forever makes my body tremble…**"

This was all so wrong, she thought putting the combination in faster till it popped open and a few sheets stapled together fell out of her locker she bent down and picked them up and as soon as she saw it tears stung her eyes.

They continued taunting her "**…My knees buckle at the sight of him, almost like he is filling my entire soul, his skin so pure and his hair just begging for me to touch it, though I know I can't… But in my head he'll always mine, _my Dan_**"

It was extracts from her diary, she could believe it, who could have done this?! The tears flowed down her checks continually. Not giving any indication of stopping. She turned around. They were all laughing at her. Dan was there too. Laughing just as fiercely as the rest. He didn't like her he just … just wanted to make fun of her, just like all the rest.

"Hey Piper" Dan was calling her "nice penmanship!" and with that a roar of laughter filled the halls. She had to get out of there now. She decided slamming her locker shut and running downs the halls of howling teenagers. She felt like she was running in slow motion her tears holding her back from everything, her insides lurched with pain. Getting out side the tears streaking across her cheeks everyone looking at her, she hurried along the front walk way on the curb of the road. She turned around there was Phoebe she was smiling smugly. She had done it! She had been the one Phoebe knew Piper knew. Piper could see it in her face, she was smiling like a cheshire cat. Then he face turned into a frown, she was scared why would she be scared, there was nothing she could do to her. Fear and utter fright spread across her face. Her and her friends stood up looking fearful. Then she screamed.

"PIPER! WATCH OUT!!"

* * *

Please Review I'd be grateful

* * *


	2. Where am I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

**© Charmed-Phoebe03**

* * *

The Land Of Make Believe … Chapter 2 (Where am I?)

* * *

__

Piper's PoV

Piper stirred.

"Are you sure she is the one we have been waiting for"

"Yes, look at her"

Piper's head was sore, she was in pain but couldn't place herself. Where was she, she would hear voices and see blurred images but she didn't know where she was. It definitely wasn't the manor, not school if it was she would only hear hordes of laughter and if it was a hospital it definitely wasn't like any other one she had been in. Her vision was still blurred but she could see hints of luscious greens and gleams of yellow. She was outdoors she knew that much- she could feel the wind brush past her fresh skin.

"I know she looks a lot like what was prophesised, but we can't be sure"

"Isn't it obvious, her soul is pure and …well … it is definitely her"

Her skin was cold, she was lying on a pedestal of some kind, her vision still failed her she had to go by feeling. Lying there her hands moved slowly around the slab she was lying on. Feeling the texture and slight dust to it and well as she coldness of it, yet the sun above her continued to warm her past the shudders that made her skin buckle. Her long silky brown hair sweeping across her face and back again by the undecided wind. Feeling uneasy she began to sit up, she still couldn't see properly, that's when she put her hands up to her face and felt were her glasses had been, they no longer resided on her face. She moved her hands over her face, they were gone she couldn't feel them, her pimples were gone, then going down to the softness of her lips she couldn't feel her braces they were gone and underneath were perfectly straight teeth she could feel them, yet she couldn't see.

"You can't be sure of that"

"But I can"

"Look Leo-"

Her hands moved down to her torso, she wasn't wearing the same clothes she was that day she was sure of that, but the thing was she couldn't remember how that day had started. But she had no hesitation that this wasn't were she was suppose to be. Her clothes _were_ different she was positive. She could feel a soft delicate fabric and from what she could see it was white.

"No this is my decision and I've made it"

"But that's the thing it isn't, she may be your charge but you can't be sure of her destiny"

She could still hear them, those voices had stirred her dreams, and in a way scared her. They seemed to haunt her she couldn't be rid of them. The only one that seemed to ease her was the one that argued the other ones. Leo. She thought as she remembered what he had been called. Bracing herself she pulled herself of the pedestal allowing her bare feet to touch the fresh grass beneath her, causing her spine to shake as she did so. She felt incredibly weak and felt as if she was going to lose her breath. Letting go she collapsed to the floor, weeping as her knees knocked against a rock or something else she couldn't tell. How was she ever going to find out where she was if she couldn't see.

"She's awake!"

They were in her head again, she felt as she clasped her hands over her ears. Trying to mumble their voices, hoping not to hear any more.

"She looks so frighten"

"Go to her"

Just then Piper could see a bright light appear in front of her- not frightening her, she realised but comforting her. It was gone the brilliant white light had disappeared and in it's place a figure stood. She outstretched her hands it was all she could do- she couldn't see who it was all she could rely on was her sense of touch and hearing but the figure hadn't spoken. The figure bent down going onto its knees taking her wrists and pulling them towards it, and slowly putting them on its face. It was a man, the features explained that much the strong hard jaw line, and strong straight nose and high cheek bones as well as the shape of his lips, he was clean shaved she felt as she brushed her hands along his skin. Then he took her hands and put them in her lap, she couldn't understand it. He moved his hands from her lap and put them up to her eyes, what was he doing? She knew she should be scared, worried at what he might do but all she could feel was anticipation. With that a bright and splendering light appeared, almost like the first one she had witnessed, but it wasn't it was more white and bright then the last one and not as much glitter and sparkle she had seen the first time. Then it seemed to die down, it got dimmer and with it the sun seemed to shin though the tree with an eager envy. She looked in front of her as she light went slowly the more she could see, until she could focus of the features the hands in front of her better then she had with her glasses. She gasped, doing that the man moved his hands. She could she is face now, he was truly beautiful. His dirty golden hair seemed to outshine the sun. Her eyes! She thought again as her gasp turned to joy a smile sweeping across her face, her face going up to meet her eyes, touching the rims with such softness hoping she wouldn't break them. She had only needed her glasses for reading now she was would never need them again. A smile swept across the stranger's face, he seemed content almost as if he had been waiting for her.

"She is content"

There they were again! She thought her hands trying to beat the air as they rushed up to her ears, holding them in a vice-like grip, gauging them shut with all her mite sealing her eyes tight as she did so. She hardly noticed the stranger was still there until he rushed up to were she was still kneeling clutching onto her body, rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms until the pain seemed to sweep off her face and gradually opened her eyes again. She was staring up into his eyes. They were an aquamarine colour she observed, looking into them made her feel like she was diving into the see and indulging in the very world itself. She could sense something beaming from him, but she couldn't tell what it was still fuzzy in her head.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as he propped her up against the stone tablet next to the pedestal. Stabling herself she put her hands flatly against the cold rock behind her, almost as if she was prey and he was the predator, almost as if she was scared of him.

"I wont hurt you, you do know that don't you?"

She nodded again, there was something about him that soothed her, something in his voice that calmed her. Made her want to know him better, that in itself almost sacred and probably make her nod look more fearful then she had intended, wanting to seem truthful. But there was one question she was desperately wanting to ask, it preyed on her.

"Where am I?"

She asked almost afraid of what the answer would be. She had no idea were she was she hadn't heard of any place like this in America, it seemed too pristine, too untouched it just didn't seem realistic in a way. Grams would be worried. Grams! She thought almost as if she was going to have a panic attack- what about Prue and Phoebe? How did she get here and why weren't they her with her? Now the worry must have shown on her face, she could feel the sweat at the base of her neck.

"Do not worry, you are safe, in fact you are exactly were you want to be, your just not sure about it."

She didn't understand what he was saying- had she run away is that what it was? He had said she was right were she wanted to be, she didn't understand she loved her Grams and her sisters why would she want to be here alone with someone she didn't know, when she could be with her family? Why not her family?

"Where am I?"

She repeated. Determined to find out where she was and why.

"You can call it what ever you like, the name is of your choosing"

"Uh?" she exclaimed. "Do you like being cryptic or does it come to you naturally and you don't know your doing it, because I want answers"

"Only you know how to answer you questions, you'll learn that in time" he said almost emotionless.

"Yes well I don't have the time to find those answers because I want to go home" she said nearly tearing

"My name is Leo" he said extending his hand. That was voice she had been hearing, he ha soothed her when she heard him and in flesh, it all made sense how the two physical and spirit went together but what didn't make sense is was why someone she had never met had that effect on her. He did look familiar she couldn't place him but she had seen his face before. She couldn't believe to able to forget such a face, so unspoiled and untouched, immaculate even. Maybe it had been in her dreams, she thought almost laughing.

"My name is Piper" she said her hand reaching out to his, a bolt of electricity seeming to go though her fingers as their skin touched. "I though I was going to have to think of you as the 'Stranger'."

"Well I guess now you can put a name to the face" he said as a smile emerged from his lips.

"I guess I can" she said as her head lowered to her lap.

"Piper, …" he started "… you may think you are here by chance, but I don't believe so. I believe you were meant to be here and we were meant to meet. Just between me and you I believe everything happens for a reason, not only do I think you are part of that reason but I think you are the one to truly teach me that. You are here to help us and in that help yourself- you will see so in time, but that is only in time"

"I want to go home"

"I know you do but-"

She cut him off "no, I want to go home!"

Almost giving in "I can help you go home, but it will take time just like your other option you got here, in different circumstances and it will take those circumstances to get you back, but you must trust me." he looked at her "Do you trust me Piper?"

She nodded, she couldn't help it she felt an instant connection like she could not just trust him to get her home but with her life, almost like he would make she would never be hurt.

"Then give me your hand"

* * *

**Please Review I'd be grateful**

* * *


End file.
